


It's A Little Romantic

by WestOfWhat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOfWhat/pseuds/WestOfWhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1 AM and Mabel is asking her brother what he thinks about incest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Little Romantic

How does one even get _into_ a relationship with their _sister_? Dipper found himself wondering this as he was kissing his twin, Mabel. His mind backed up, remembering the first time they kissed. They were just kids, no older than five. They played house more times than they could count, which, at the time wasn't very high. Mabel was the wife who worked hard at home, and Dipper the husband who worked hard at his job, though sometimes they switched roles. A kiss goodbye when Dipper left for his job, and a kiss when he came back home. 

They were innocent back then, they didn't think much of it, but now they understood that they shouldn't be kissing their sibling. The kisses stopped, and they both thought it'd be for good, but their teen years would prove them wrong. Now Dipper was remembering the first time they kissed without their childhood innocence. This kiss held clear romantic connotations. Mabel was the one to risk their whole relationship on the possibility that her brother might reciprocate. 

It was a summer night, their parents were asleep, but the twins were up late, Mabel rested her head on her brother's lap as they watched TV. _Game Of Thrones_. The show sparked up a conversation about the taboo of incest. Mabel used it as an opportunity. See if Dipper was extremely grossed out by it, or if there was a shot. 

"Sooo, how about that? Brother and sister all kissing and stuff. Kinda weird, right?" 

By this time, Dipper was drifting off, almost falling asleep but jolting back awake every time something exciting happened onscreen. He mumbled, "Kinda, I guess..." 

"Do you think it's gross? You know, to have a crush on your sibling?" Mabel looked at her brother, his eyes were closed and his head was weighing down on his hand. She snapped her fingers in front of him. "Come on, Dip, I'm _trying_ to have a serious convo here!" Dipper shook his head, apologizing and remarking about how late it was and how he hadn't been getting very much sleep lately. Mabel rolled her eyes and repeated her questions, much more annoyed this time. 

Dipper's face scrunched up as he ran the questions through his mind, trying to figure out what response would be best to give to his _twin_. The kid was always up late, thinking about those very questions. What if it isn't as bad as everyone says? I mean, as long as they love each other, who are they hurting, _really_? Then again, maybe he was only thinking that because of his raging crush on his own sister. Dipper was nervous about letting _anyone_ know about his ever growing acceptance of incest, let alone his own sister. 

"I don't know, I think it kinda depends." Dipper twirled his short curls around his fingers, staring at the glow of the TV. "Like if you grew up together, that'd be weird, but it's actually a common thing to be attracted to relatives if you didn't grow up together." He laughed. "It's still a little gross, though, right?"

Mabel sat there, thinking about all the years they spent together, growing up together. Her heart sank as she mulled over the words, replaying them over and over again like a movie. _Gross._ She sighed. "I think it's a little romantic." Those words came out as a whisper, she wasn't even sure if she said them out loud or not. 

"That too." Dipper agreed almost instantly, and when he did, he felt his heart speed up. This was such a weird conversation to have with your sister... But she shared his opinion, it could of been so much worse. She could be one of those people that reacts to incest by refusing to continue enjoying a show, but she just rolled with the punches. It was more than he could say for some of his friends. 

Mabel perked up again, did he agree with her? Hoo boy, maybe hope wasn't lost after all, maybe she really did have a shot with him. Maybe. Time to take the plunge, Mabel, and if it's a no-go, you can just say it was a joke! She took a deep breath. "Have I stolen your heart away, bro?" she said, keeping her voice airy. She fluttered her eyelashes at him, giving him a sly smile. 

Dipper nudged her, scoffing and laughing at her. "Yeah, sure, I'm sooo in love with you." Saying that out loud, even in a joking tone, made him nervous, and Mabel could tell, his eyes avoided hers. Mabel felt in her heart that he really meant that, but maybe that was just wishful thinking... Wishful thinking or not, she had to know how he felt about her. 

Mabel sat up, still in his lap, and looked into his dreamy eyes. He smiled at her, and she smiled back at him as she realized just what emotion was in his eyes. Love. She pressed her lips against his, and everything began to feel right, even though everything about this situation was so, _so_ wrong. Maybe that's why it felt so good. There was relief, there was joy, there was worry. 

But they'd have plenty of time to worry later, for right now, they decided to be happy. The kiss ended, and Mabel's eyes welled up, she laughed and hugged him. She kissed him a hundred times and he kissed her back, and held her tight in his arms. He played with her hair as he kissed her and let her know just how long he'd been dreaming of this. How happy he was that she returned his feelings, and how much he loved her. 

That night felt like it lasted forever, they talked until the sun began to come up, about their feelings and what to do now. And that night was the night that began their relationship. Now they had something new to worry about, what night would end their relationship. But for now, they kissed in the dark and hid their feelings from everyone except each other.


End file.
